User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Complipedia Discussion
Hello, I'm back to editing on Complipedia (for this week anyway, I'm mostly free for the entire duration of this Easter break)! Anyone can participate in this discussion of course. Here are the current issues I've been thinking about: More and More Compliens We all know there's a ton of pages needing (various degrees of) revamps, but the revamping is taking so long since there's so many pages. It doesn't help at all that there are new pages being created per couple of days, a few of which aren't exactly meeting up to the standard yet. So, I propose new (complien) pages should stop being created until a sizeable amount of the entire Complien index has been revamped. Seriously though. There are legitimately more mediocre/bad pages than average/good pages. New pages can be created until everything has an updated type, proper format and sizeable description. A picture isn't really needed, it just has to give a decent idea of the Complien. Typing Reforms Part 4 Discussion about typing reforms still hasn't been finished and we already have a new type, Passion. Let us get back to where we were: Food We apparently agreed to abolish the entire Food element according to a comment thread in Part 3. Here are some relevant quotes: "Food-type could easily be absorbed into Plain-type, but that that would leave Plain-type without a good type advantage" - Kerplop "Food is one of those elements in where you feel like it can be merged with another element but have an aspect of it left out. Food could be merged with Life because it's nutrition; it gives life, or Plain, because it can come from animals? or Nature, since it also comes from plants. Now that I've thought about that maybe it's best to keep that element alone, even if having an element for food seems weird". -Me Art Although it kinda was stated it'll stay, the same question has been brought up: Should it be scrapped? Some relevant quotes: "Art could be merged with Psy or Dream as I've mentioned before because imagination and creativity. Anything with paint could be a dual Water element, or anything with paper or pencils could be a dual Nature element. I want to keep art though." -Me again "Art-type should stay. and because art takes many forms, it means that it can contain other forms of Compliens, not just drawings. But music, clay figures. ovs." - DarkHenrik Nature I'll let this quote speak for itself: "Speaking of Nature, I felt I've gone a bit too general when typing to describe Plants + Fungi because Nature basically means Life, which is a nother type. Grass or Plant was too specific but now I think I've found a better term? That word is Flora. I mean, bacteria and fungi are classified under Biota but they can also be referred to as Flora in some cases." -Me Demon I proposed Demon should become Corrupt, and Comp said she'd "go with that". So confirming, it '''is '''becoming Corrupt? Passion Seems a bit specific? I dunno. Element Symbol Redesign You'll see >:3 Compliverse So I haven't edited the Compliverse page over at Fantendo lately. That's partially because there's still a lot of changes going on and there are some things that aren't clear, like how everything works, where should it take place, what would its plot and main villain be, how will battles go, and other mechanics. Any ideas? Category:Blog posts